


Five Times Clint “Proposed” to Natasha at Christmas (and One Time She Proposed to Him)

by paperairplanesopenwindows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mission Fic, Putting the classic back in "Classic Clintasha", Tony and Pepper's Christmas Party (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperairplanesopenwindows/pseuds/paperairplanesopenwindows
Summary: Summary/Prompt Used: Prompt: Christmas proposal (with or without the other Avengers around; and I also leave it up to the gifter who's popping the question ;) Go nuts!
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: be_compromised Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Five Times Clint “Proposed” to Natasha at Christmas (and One Time She Proposed to Him)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Author's Note: The idea for some seasonal, OG Clintasha mission shenanigans stuck in my head and wouldn’t go. I hope you enjoy Sandy79!

Clint isn’t sure why the Black Widow has chosen to trust him, but despite him admitting that he’d been sent to kill her, she’d thrown her lot in with him. 

“We need a distraction,” she said, as they made their way through a plaza, trying to get rid of their pursuers. “Something that would cause a small crowd, we could lose them as it dissipates.”

Clint sighed. “I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it.”

“I doubt I’ll hate it. What choice do we have?”

“Alright, but you can’t say I told you so.” He pulled her in front of the Christmas tree in the middle of the plaza and got down on one knee. The Black Widow did pull a face, but quickly schooled it into an expression of shock. “My darling!” Clint announced, drawing the attention of as many of the surrounding people to them. “I love you! Will you marry me?” 

Ten minutes later, when they had managed to lose their pursuers, the Black Widow gave a little groan. “You’re right,” she said, “I did hate that.” 

-

“Hey,” Clint said, handing over the files for their next mission, “guess where we’re going after Christmas?” 

“Somewhere warm, I hope,” Natasha said as she accepted the files and began to flip through them. 

“Nah, Aspen. Hope you know how to ski. Also,” Clint handed her a small jewelry box, “Merry Christmas. You’re my fiancee for this one.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re not even going to properly propose? Way to woo a girl, Barton.”

He grinned at her. “Fine. Marry me, Natasha? Sorry, Kaitlyn, uh,” he checked the file, “Kaitlyn Green.” 

She rolled her eyes again. “It doesn’t seem like I have any other choice at this point.” She smiled though, so he knew she was teasing as she accepted the jewelry box from him. 

-

“How’re you feeling today?” Natasha said, as she maneuvered herself and the tray she was carrying to Clint’s bedside.

“Like death warmed over,” Clint groaned from the bed. His arm was flopped over his face, but Natasha could tell he looked miserable. Not for the first time, she was at least somewhat grateful to the Red Room for keeping her immune to the flu. “How was the SHIELD Christmas party?” 

“Boring without you there,” Natasha said. For once Clint’s nightstand was clear and she was able to set her tray down on it. “I brought you soup and crackers.”

“What kind of soup?” 

“Chicken noodle. And Gatorade.” 

“You goddess,” Clint said reverently. “What flavor? The blue one?”

“Purple gatorade, actually.”

“Oh my god, marry me,” Clint said, sitting up to take the bottle from her. “This is the best I’ve felt in days.” 

-

Hypothetically, no one at SHIELD  _ didn’t _ know about their relationship, but it didn’t seem to be a coincidence that Clint and Natasha kept on being sent on undercover missions without each other. Clint had been gone three weeks and Natasha had barely heard from him, which was why she was surprised to get a call from him at six in the evening on a Monday. 

“Hey!” she said, trying to be cheerful in case anyone was listening in on his end. “How’s it going?” 

“I need a massive, massive favor,” Clint said. 

“Oh, yeah?”

Clint groaned. “I might have told some people here I was married to get them off my back and now I need a wife for the work Christmas party.”

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” She heard Clint dramatically flop onto something in the background. “And before you ask, I’ve already tried to say we’re busy, but apparently the party is mandatory for all employees. So please marry me for a night?”

Natasha sighed. “I can do it, but make sure Coulson signs off before I head out to...wherever you are.” 

“Seattle. Startup with criminal connections.  _ Thank you _ . Otherwise I would have had to ask for an assignment and it might have been someone I didn’t like.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Natasha waved it off. “Is it at least at the office so we can maybe get some safe cracking or hacking done?”

“....Now that you mention it, yes it will be.” 

“Excellent. Call Coulson. I’ll be seeing you soon.” 

“Thanks, Nat!” 

“Don’t mention it,” Natasha managed to get out before he hung up. 

-

Pepper and Tony’s Christmas parties were a vast improvement on the SHIELD Christmas parties. For one, the booze was better. And Clint didn’t feel obliged to make small talk with coworkers he barely knew or didn’t like. 

And he also didn’t have to worry about him and Natasha dancing together being the only thing talked about over the office water coolers for the next three days. 

“This is nice,” Clint offers, after spinning Natasha and pulling her back close to him. “Much nicer than any SHIELD Christmas party.” 

Natasha laughed a little. “Less eyes on us, you mean?” 

“Well, that too. But also the alcohol is miles better than anything SHIELD ever offered.” 

“Mmhm,” Natasha said. “And that’s all you’re here for, right?” 

“Why else would I agree to be your arm candy?” 

Natasha stuck her tongue out at him, and he dipped her slightly before it could be noticed. 

“You didn’t have to come, you know,” she said when he raised her back up. “Tony and Pepper don’t care.” 

“Nah, I’m kidding.” He pulled her closer as the song changed to something slower and the lights lowered on the dance floor. “And I know you don’t have half as much fun without me here.” 

He felt more than heard her smile. “I always want you around.” 

“Maybe we should aim for something more permanent, then,” he said, aiming for a joking tone and knowing he was probably failing. “You know, matching necklaces or rings or something.” 

Natasha pulled back from him a little. “Are you really proposing at Tony and Pepper’s Christmas party? They will never, ever, let us live it down.” 

“Of course not,” Clint protested. “It’s just a nice thought, is all.”

Natasha didn’t answer him, but she tucked her head back against his shoulder and hummed along with the song. 

“So, that’s a yes, then?” 

“Hush, Barton,” she said, but as the lights came back up he could see her smile. 

-

“Hey,” Natasha said, after all of the Avengers had left the Christmas party, leaving the two of them alone in the living room. “I have a question for you.” 

“Yeah, what?” Clint asked. 

She didn’t respond. Clint looked up from the gadget he was fiddling with to see her, face illuminated by the christmas lights, her hand outstretched to show a plain golden ring. 

“Will you marry me?” she whispered. 

Clint’s heart skipped a beat. “Are you serious?” 

She nodded, solemnly. 

“Then how on Earth could you think I’d say anything but yes?” 

Her smile barely had a chance to appear on her face before it was covered by him kissing her. 


End file.
